Kirby Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Image:Small_Kirby.png|left|Welcome! rect 0 0 48 48 Kirby desc none Image:Wikidump.PNG|right|Welcome! rect 0 0 47 42 Waddle Dee desc none Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! The wiki about the ''Kirby'' games and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! that . Kirby Wiki has ' ' pages (including articles) since April 2007. See our . ; Main articles * ''Kirby'' series * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Copy abilities * Items ; Main categories * Copy Ability * [[:Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] * Characters * Allies * Heroes * Enemies * Villains 'Current fight 'Blade Knight' vs. 'Sword Knight' 'Vote for the next fight!' ;June 15, 2010- Kirby's Epic Yarn revealed at E3. :150px No, it certainly isn't the original Kirby Wii that people wanted, but it's a new game none the less, slated for release in the fall. It features a completely new art style but classic enemies such as Bombers and Waddle Doo can be seen as well. Kirby was shown interacting with the backgrounds and stage elements, as well as fighting large bosses such as a phoenix and dragon. He is also shown creating a blue creature --much like a Helper-- that followed him around. What ''appears to be abilities also appear such as UFO and Wheel appear as well, and sport new designs to fit with the new graphical style (for example the "Wheel" ability is now a car). It is unknown what will become of Kirby Wii. We hope you, the community, enjoys this treat which will be changed every month. Remember to give the poll a little time for it to process your request. If you click on your selection again, it has to reset! What do you think about Kirby's Epic Yarn? It looks good, but I'll have to see more info before I come to any conclusions. The gameplay looks fun and interesting, but I don't like the graphics at all. I think this game will be perfect, and all of the games in the series should be like this! It looks fine, but I hope this is the only game they make like this. I'd much prefer a more traditional-looking game to be released instead, but this is fine. It's not my kind of game, but I'm just glad the series isn't dead. It is a disaster and a step in the wrong direction. It will be the end of the series. Poll Archive To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see ' '! * You can find a list of useful templates by clicking on this link. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. You can give feedback or just say "Hi!". ; IRC Channel * Use the IRC channel (located here) to talk with users here, be it about the wiki or to resolve personal issues. ; Policy * Be sure to read our policy page. Whispy Woods (also known as Whispy) is a recurring boss in the ''Kirby'' series. He first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land and is a giant, immobile apple tree with a face and a branch-like nose. His attacks are to make apples fall on Kirby, blow air puffs, and occasionally shoot his roots at Kirby in some games. The best way to counterattack without a copy ability is to inhale apples and shoot them back at him. Read more... (Featured article archive • '''vote for a featured article! • more featured articles...)' OK4gKc9OuTk ''Kirby's Epic Yarn trailer.